


crushing waters

by Daanny



Series: Soulmates... Or not? [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Lots of dialogue, lots of existentialism, pining...probably, questionably unhealthy relationship????????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: He is part of Akashi, but at the same time, is it possible for two people to be one?





	crushing waters

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of "lasting regret", showcasing akashi's feelsssssss
> 
> i finished that story 6 months ago.... lol ouch
> 
> but yeeee after finishing i realized i forgot about akashi AND NO ONE FORGETS ABOUT AKASHI im love him

He is surrounded by water.

Water that pressing down on each square of his body, encroaching every inch of his being. It’s uncomfortable, but a strange sense of relief also washes across his mind. If he faces the surface of the water, maybe he’ll see the slightest of rays of light. If he reaches out a hand, perhaps he’ll reach Akashi’s heart.

But that’s all just hopeful thinking.

To him, Akashi is his sun. If he can’t even see a ray of light, how could he touch Akashi’s heart?

Wishing for the days where he was beside Akashi’s side, with a shy smile— that can’t be possible, can it?

It doesn’t make any difference whether if he kept his eyes open or not. He is unable to gauge the passage of time nor make out anything with his eyes. He shuts his eyes.

It’s when the water drains out, and he is left on a dry, sandy beach, that he finally opens his eyes.

He finds Akashi beside him, head buried in his lap. He frowns, and puts an arm over Akashi’s shoulders.

“It’s you again,” Akashi says without lifting his head up. His voice is slightly muffled.

“It’s me again.”

“I don’t need you.”

“Perhaps you don’t.”

“Leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that.”

The conversation is simple, the two drift off in to silence. He takes in the endless stretch of sand and the sky utterly hidden behind thick layers of clouds.

He’s supposed to be able to take in the colourful world, yet the scenery in front of him is painted with splashes of gray.

Which is fine, probably.

“Did anyone hurt you?”

“No.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m not allowed to be inside my own mind?”

He thinks about it, “No, that’s not what I said.”

“Then?”

“You said you’d never come here again.”

“I…”

He waits for an answer. He’s good at waiting. It’s the only thing he knows how to do.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“I see.”

“I don’t want to…”

“Then I’ll do it for you.”

“Really?” Akashi raises his head.

To him, Akashi is the sun, the light, the only reason for his existence. He can’t stop the tinge of jealousy that Akashi’s feelings are directed at everyone but himself, but that’s something he can ignore. For Akashi.

Everything he does is for Akashi.

“Of course. Anything you don’t want to do, I’ll do for you. Everything and anything.”

* * *

Kuroko’s concern only brings him hatred. His relationship with Kouki was bland, without flavour.

It is boring.

Sinking in those waters were a thousand times better than whatever this life encompassed. News floats around of Kuroko’s suicide.

He really _doesn’t care_.

It’s dull, there’s no satisfaction, he doesn’t think there’s any point to it all.

Perhaps Kuroko’s route is for the best. There’s nothing to get out of living in this world.

Kise wastes his nights away with clients. Aomine wastes his days away trying, and failing to please Kise. It’s all so incredibly tedious to watch.

But he doesn’t want Akashi to die, for whatever it’s worth.

He shuts his eyes, but the noises still attack his ears, disgusting smells still entre his nostrils. It’s useless.

It’s all quite useless.


End file.
